


On A Warpath (Cause I Love You Just A Little Too Much)

by amazingjemma



Series: Sinner and Saint [2]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Serial Killers, Blood, F/M, Minor Violence, Serial Killer!Fitz, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-12
Updated: 2015-09-12
Packaged: 2018-04-20 10:09:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4783502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amazingjemma/pseuds/amazingjemma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A prequel for "We Were Born Sick (You Heard Them Say it)".</p>
            </blockquote>





	On A Warpath (Cause I Love You Just A Little Too Much)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks amazing Rachel (bobbimqrse) again, for being lovely beta. There is one more chapter, guys! And I promise, no blood and violence (author is bloodthirsty, oops!).

It’s been almost two weeks since Jemma left her family. Two weeks and two hours, to be exact. And yes, she's been counting. Such a decision seemed so reckless and Jemma wasn't a reckless girl. She believed in God, went to church every weekend and knew many things. She was a good girl, she knew her life path, but she had turned to wrong road.

Dark streets were flashing behind the window of _his_ car. It was a simple black Chevrolet, with toned windows because he was one of those guys, who don't like being noticed. But it was him who started a conversation with a girl like her. It was him who offered her a brand new life. _I can show you the world,_ he had said and his Scottish accent was heavy after the few pints they had drunk together, sitting in the farthest corner of that crowded pub. He seemed so handsome and... dangerous. Jemma knew that there was a secret he kept, but she wasn't surprised when he suddenly said he was a serial killer.

It was two days ago, when she saw blood on his hands and his t-shirt after he came to their motel room at midnight. He didn't stutter. He wasn't scared. He told the truth. Jemma's reaction was normal, but when he fell asleep, she cried all night, sitting on the ceramic floor of their motel room floor.

Turning her head, she studied his emotionless face, trying to read him and failing miserably. He was unreadable. However, he was always honest with her. He was kind and gentle and Jemma couldn't understand how this man could murder someone.

(He murdered her with his eyes and smile and voice. Bingo.)

"You’re staring."

Jemma shivered at his voice. She smiled and swallowed a lump in her throat.

She was in the same car with a serial killer.

What if he holsters his gun and shoots? What if he was planning her death in his head, acting all sweet and innocent?

"Jemma?"

"I’m fine."

She’s not.

Leo Fitz can read people easily. He had always been good at it, since childhood. Apparently, he got it from his father, although he never knew the man. His mother told him a few stories, like how they met, but the ending was still open and Fitz didn't know what happened next. Maybe his mother kept a secret. Maybe there was something that could scare Fitz. But his mother didn't know that her son was fearless. Nothing could scare him anymore, he’s the one who scares people.

The silence in the car was killing Fitz, but he couldn't blame Jemma for being speechless. Fuck, he was just grateful that Jemma was still with him, in the same car, sitting next to him! But that wasn't enough. He wanted more. He wanted her trust, he wanted her not to be afraid of him. He knew she was. He could read it in her eyes. He glared at the girl on his left again.

"Do you want to talk?"

"About what?"

Fitz shrugged and returned his attention to the road.

"It’s never too late."

Jemma rolled her eyes. Sometimes Jemma hated him for being not so specific about what he was saying.

"I don't understand..."

"It’s never too late to leave".

_Oh._

Did he want her to leave? After she knows his secret? After she saw what he is capable of? It must be a very cruel joke.

"I won't stop you."

**_Oh._ **

Jemma sighed and shifted in her seat, feeling her eyes full with tears. She won't cry. Not again. She’s strong and she must show him she is not scared of him.

"Did you understand why we left?" Fitz asked unexpectedly. Jemma furrowed her eyebrows.

"Because it was time to leave?"

Fitz chuckled and smiled, glancing at Jemma again. It was the same look as when they met at the pub and then when he kissed her for the first time. It was just a brush of their lips, but there was something special about the kiss.

"There was someone", he said, now looking at her with concern in his eyes. "They might see me and maybe called the police."

"WHAT?!"

In these weeks it was the first time Simmons raised her voice and really panicked. Fitz told her he was always careful, he never got caught, but hearing such news was shocking and terrifying.

"What did you do? Fitz, what did you do to these people? Who could see you?"

"It’s better not to know, Jemma", Fitz answered instantly, shaking his head. Jemma wouldn't bear it. The truth would kill her. Seeing her upset face though, Fitz decided to tell something that possibly could calm Jemma down. "But I did this for you. I did this _because_ of you."

Jemma tried her best not to let tears flow on her cheeks, but failed. She didn't want to cry in front of him, didn't want him to see her as weak. But there she was, trying not to turn into actual panic mode.

He killed for her. He killed for _her._ That was the most terrifying thing Jemma had ever heard in her life. Sucking in a breath, she suddenly felt sick and moved away from Fitz, looking at him with fear in her eyes.

"This is the creepiest thing I have ever heard in my life", she breathed, grabbing the edges of her seat. "I'm not even sure if I made a right choice."

Fitz sighed.

"I know. That's why I'm telling you that you can leave. I won't stop you."

Jemma hated herself for it, but she didn't want to leave. Fitz was so friendly in the pub and he was the only one who understood her, finishing her sentences. She thought she’d found a soulmate, but in fact she’d only found problems.

Jemma's train of thought was interrupted by the police siren and her heart sunk. Breathing heavily, she glanced at cool-as-cucumber-Fitz. He didn't say anything, just parked the car and turned to Jemma, looking at her with terrifying calmness.

"Hey, you don't have to panic, I got it."

"Will you kill them?"

"It depends."

The look Fitz gave Jemma was unreadable. She wanted to believe that a police officer will let them go, whilst Fitz wanted to finish everything. It was a now or never situation. Giving Jemma reassuring smile, Leo left the car and Jemma noticed the gun behind his jeans. Oh, shit.

It's been twenty minutes and Fitz still hasn't come back. Jemma's train of thought led her to the creepiest scenarios. She tried to calm down, but failed. She tried to listen to the radio, but every song was just a reminder that they were in danger. She tried to call Fitz, but then she saw his iPhone and whined. At last, she decided to leave the car. It won't be a problem, will it? He didn't tell if she can't leave the car. She just wants to see if Fitz is alright.

The weather was getting worse, so Jemma embraced herself, examining the surroundings. They were somewhere in the mountains, probably still in Arizona. So far away from home, but so close to the nearest jail.

Staring at police car, Jemma tried to make an eye contact with Fitz, and when she did, she finally could see the real Leo Fitz. The police officer noticed Jemma and his hand darted to the gun, but Fitz was faster. In the blink of the eye he snapped a man's neck and grabbed the gun, shooting straight to the police officer's temple. Blood poured down the windshield and Fitz's face, colouring everything into deep red.

Jemma sucked in breath and just stared at Leo, not quite sure what to do in this situation. As a medical doctor she wanted to help a poor man, but as a girl on the run, she wanted to make sure Fitz was okay.

Not looking at Jemma, Fitz pulled the body out of the car and moved to the cliff and got rid of the corpse. He got a lighter out of his pocket and opened all doors of the police car, leaving a lighter there.

Right after that he hurried to Jemma. She was looking like she was about to faint, and Fitz was absolutely okay with it. He expected such reaction.

Jemma tried her best not to faint, or vomit, or cry. She got used to blood, but seeing Fitz in action was the most terrifying thing ever.

Leaving a burning car behind, Fitz slowed down a bit when he moved closer to Jemma. He raised his hands, showing that he wasn't dangerous, but Jemma didn't move anyway. She was standing there, looking shocked and absolutely scared.

"Jemma... Jem, it’s okay. Everything is fine."

His hoarse voice and words were like a slap. Simmons took a deep breath and shook her head.

"Fine?? You call this fine?? Fitz, you just killed a police officer!" Jemma was now yelling. And Fitz couldn't blame her. It’s not like there are people in the mountains, anyway.

"You just snapped his neck and shot him in the temple! Is this what you have done to those people? In that motel? What did he say to you? What could possibly go wrong?!"

"He wanted to kill you!" Fitz snapped back and Jemma fell silent, staring at Leo in shock. Fitz just sighed and shrugged. "I saw it in his eyes. He thought you were the one, who killed those people, not me. Jemma, trust me when I say I do everything to keep you safe", Leo dared to take a step forward. "I can't let this happen because you... you mean so m-much to... me. I just c-cant lose you. Not yet."

"But you told me I can go..."

"I won't urge you to stay with me, Jemma. But I know you won't go because you are stronger and braver than this. I know it."

For a full two minutes Jemma studied his face, trying to look into his eyes, trying to find something in his soul. He still was unreadable. He just said she meant a lot to him and it was the first time he stuttered.

"I feel something for you", Fitz said suddenly and Jemma's heart missed a beat. "I don't know what this is, but I feel it."

Simmons managed to smile and moved closer to him. Fitz was watching her in awe. His blue eyes darted to her lips and he swallowed. Not the perfect time to think about _this_. His now bloody hand rose to her left cheek, but still kept the distance. Having him like that was the best part of their journey.

"What will we do?" Jemma's voice was hoarse and quit, but Fitz smiled, feeling sudden heat rising in his abdomen.

"We'll keep driving. There is a map in the car, so we'll look for a motel and then I'll answer your questions, I promise. Deal?"

Jemma couldn't speak. She just stared at his lips moving, trying not to think about how much she wants them on her cold skin. Unable to speak, she just nodded and sucked in a breath, feeling unexpectedly safe next to the man, who had just killed a police officer. He promised her he won't hurt her and now she have an opportunity to ask questions she wanted to ask long ago.

 


End file.
